Helpless
by Little A Granger
Summary: Gingka has an injury he just cannot get his head around and he's been bottling it up. But one day, whilst updating his beyblade, Kyoya spots him and takes control of the situation. [A story about friendship]


**.Helpless.  
A Kyoya and Gingka Shortie.**

Dropping the beyblade tool box onto the stone ground, the strawberry blond wrapped his left hand around his right wrist and squinted in pain. He'd just experienced a vibrating pain spiral up his wrist as he tried to pick up the tool box.

 _Oh no, not again!_ \- He gasped to himself and grunted lightly. This repetitive pain had been bothering him all week and it just wasn't getting any better anytime soon.

But when Gingka registered the sight of Kyoya turning his head over his shoulder to look at him, he was struggled to keep his cool. It was too late to pretend that everything was okay, especially when Kyoya had witnessed Gingka dropping many items recently.

He'd dropped: his beyblade launcher, a glass of orange juice and a suitcase.

"Uh, I'm sorry." Gingka sighed and flashed Kyoya a disappointed glance. "I didn't mean to drop the tool box. I just couldn't help it."

"What is going on with you?" The rival asked and rose up from the garage floor to approach the Pegasus wielder. He had a concerned gesture written all over his tanned face as he scanned Gingka's wrist. "You are constantly dropping everything all the time."

 _There was nothing there? No bruise or swelling?_

"I can't help it Kyoya." Gingka confessed with his lips expressing a slight twitch. "I don't know what to do with it because its a pain that comes and goes..."

"You need to give it support." The Leone beyblader interrupted and gazed his eyes into Gingka's to make sure he'd got his teammates full attention. "I'm not a doctor, but it sounds like you have damaged your tendons."

"Tendons?" Gingka repeated and raised an eyebrow. "Jeez, they sound important."

He wanted to bang his head against a brick wall. Gingka's narrow minded comment just couldn't get anymore dumber. But instead Kyoya forced himself shrugged it off.

"Just go to the pharmacist and buy a support for the wrist Gingka before it gets worse." Kyoya advised in a strong tone – refusing to buy any excuses today. "Sore tendons will affect your beyblade launch."

"But... I can't finish updating my bey..."

"And?" Kyoya bluntly closed his eyes and walked back to his little station he'd set up on the garage floor. _That wasn't his problem~_

"And I can't go up against my beyblade tournament match tomorrow if my beyblade isn't finished by tonight. Madoka is off sick and I can't even lift the tools without nearly dropping them onto my foot. The others are training and..."

"Fine!" Kyoya barked as he crashed his backside down to the ground, he held his head up against his ageing forehead. "I will finish your Pegasus beyblade if you shut up and get your fucking bandage!"

Gingka lit up like a Christmas tree when he registered Kyoya's dry and helpful comment. "Really? I mean... Thank you Kyoya! You're the best!" He complimented, wishing he could hug the lone-wolf for being such a good teammate.

But before he spoilt the moment and felt the wrath of Kyoya's dry tongue, the champion darted out the garage with his push bike. He finally felt at peace knowing that the green haired Japanese/African beyblader would pick up the pieces.

Yet in return, Gingka knew he would do the same for the rival without having to think twice about the situation. That's how twisted their relationship was, they needed eachother to keep their career strong. Kyoya kept Gingka on his toes, whilst in return, Gingka could push Kyoya to a whole new level of power.

~They really were the definition of ying and yang~

* * *

 **A/N:** This happened to me at work, but instead of a tool box, I dropped a tray full of food onto the kitchen floor. So you can imagine my boss' face when he'd realised what I had done xD. But I hope you guys found this idea as cute as I did. True friends will always be there for you, no matter how much of a pain in the ass you are - **Granger~**


End file.
